<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Te úgy hasonlítasz rám by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810283">Te úgy hasonlítasz rám</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ball, Crossdressing, Dancing, F/F, ahogy erre a trónok harca jellegű felkapott dolgokból is megszokhattuk, ami túlságosan ráillett ahhoz, cunning ladies, faked drunkness, flirting all the way, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyjam, igen - Freeform, igen a cím egy barbie dalból vam, középkori jellegű kis iromány, lányok mindketten, meg szaftos dolgokkal közben, mentioned drinking, mindenféle politikai drámával, még akkor is ha soha egy trónok harca részt nem láttam, na jó nem tudok taggelni, olvasd el aztán majd kiderül, tagek folyamatosan frissülnek a sztorival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Magyar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi, egy helytartó lánya mindig is arról álmodott, hogy egy nap hatalmat szerez, és kedvére formálja a világot. Egy nap erre tökéletes lehetősége adódik fivére betegsége miatt. <br/>Így elindul, hogy férfinek öltözve belibbenjek a korszak legfontosabb báljára, ahol csupa előkelőség vesz részt, a krémek krémje, a legbefolyásosabbak... ami nem mellesleg édesapjának legnagyobb vetélytársa kastélyában tartanak, az Oikawa família területén.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prológus - Egy váratlan lehetőség</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Köszöntlek benneteket legújabb irományomban, mely szintén rp-ből táplálkozik, mint néhány korábbi dolog :) </p>
<p>Ahogy azt megszavaztátok, ím magyarul tárom elétek, és nem angolul, kérlek ezt honoráljátok.</p>
<p>Most pedig...jó szórakozást az olvasásához!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara helytartó kérette magához lányát, aki sietett is eleget tenni ezen kérésnek, majd fejet hajtott apja előtt. A férfi elég tradicionális volt, az egész bugyuta hierarchiával kapcsolatosan elég vaskalapos, amit a lánya nem igazán kedvelt, s ez volt annak az oka, hogy a nő erőt, hatalmat szeretett volna, hogy változtathasson a dolgokon. De, visszatérve a férfihez, mielőtt nagyon eltérünk a tárgytól: megparancsolta a lányának, hogy vegye át fivére helyét a hamarosan esedékes bálon, ahol mindenki ott lesz, aki számít, de a bátyja nem tud részt venni pillanatnyi betegsége miatt, elvégre erősen gyengélkedik. Mivel ellent nem mondhatott apjának, még nem, hiszen szemében ő csak egy </span>
  <em>
    <span>lány </span>
  </em>
  <span>volt, a nő bólintott, pukedlizett, meghajolva a férfi akarata előtt. Mikor befejezte kérelmének ecsetelését, elbocsátotta lányát, aki rögtön ment is és intézkedett, néhány szolgálót azonnal megkérve, hogy szerezzék be neki a megfelelő öltözéket, amire szüksége lesz, hogy férfiként részt vehessen a bálon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Éppen családi vacsora kellős közepén voltak, mikor az Oikawa családfő bejelentette, hogy nem sokára egy bál lesz szerény hajlékukban megtarva, és, hogy ezen a család egyetlen hajadon leánya kötelezően részt kell vegyen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Természetesen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, gondolta a nő, és csak bólintott a férfinek. Nem mintha meg akarta volna tagadni, hogy a kis összejövetel akkor lesz a legjobb, ha azon ő is részt vesz… Így aztán, mikor elbocsátották a vacsoraasztaltól, a nő visszament a lakosztályabeli hálójába, ahol cselédei segítettek neki kiválasztani a megfelelő ruhaneműket a bálra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mivel a hely nagyjából két napot vett igénybe, ha hintóval szándékozott utazni - és természetesen azzal szándékozott -, így lassan felkerekedett és útjára indult néhány személyes szolgálóval, immár fivérének bőrébe bújva, tökéletesen férfias kinézettel. Már amennyire ezt alkata engedte… Persze, sok panasza nem lehetett, mivel bátyja is elég vékony testalkattal rendelkezett.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ennek ellenére, némileg irritált volt a kialakult helyzet miatt, de ugyanakkor ez egy remek lehetőség volt számára, mivel a férfiak - a már korábban említett idióta hierarchia folytán - sokkal befolyásosabbak voltak, mint a szimpla nők, akik főként csak beházasodhattak édesapjuk kívánsága szerint. Így tehát, ez volt a nagy esély! Most már csak óvatosan és okosan kellett kihasználnia…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Miután a ruhaneműk ki lettek választva, aludni tért.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A következő napokban édesapjával megtárgyalta a bál további részleteit, mivel a férfi kémként kívánta küldeni lányát a bálra, hogy információt szerezzen a befolyásos emberektől akik hatáskörükön kívül estek, hiszen a bálon szinte minden befolyásos és fontos személy részt fog venni az egész kontinensről. A nő próbálta nem kimutatni, hogy ez mennyire az ínyére való volt. Ez volt az ő nagy lehetősége…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy a napok teltek s múltak, végül megérkezett a palotába, ahol felkísérték egy elég kellemes lakosztályba, amit kiutaltak számára itt-tartózkodása idejére, hogy használja kedvére, a bál alatt. A nő azzal kezdte, hogy napok után végre újra rendesen megtisztálkodott, abban a jó forró fürdőben, amit rendelt a szolgálóktól, majd elkezdett felöltözni, akár egy herceg, aminek álruháját magára kellett öltse, cselédei pedig segítettek neki. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Először is, melleit leszorították, hogy arról ne ismerhessék fel könnyedén, mivel így, ha az ing is rajta volt, közel lehetetlen volt megmondani, hogy egy  nő vonalai rejtőznek alatta. Ez után a kék bársony mellényt vette fel az ingre, illetve magára öltötte a férfi alsóneműt, ami elöl némileg ki volt tömve, hogy ne látszódjék túl laposnak, ami ugye elég természetellenes, s amint ez is megvolt, felvette a puha bársonynadrágot is, majd végső simításként került még rá a kabát, amit tökéletesen illett a nadrághoz. Ezek után már csak az apróságok maradtak itt és ott, hogy igazi úriember kinézetet kölcsönözzenek neki, s így, késznek érezte magát a bálra. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Az egész következő nap a bálra való előkészületekkel telt. Szerencséjére rendesen tudott reggelizni és ebédelni is, hogy ne éhezzen a ruhájában. Noha, természetszerűleg elég szép vonalai voltak, fűzőt vett fel, hogy kihangsúlyozza ezeket, ami persze elég fojtogató élmény… Legalábbis, számára annak érződött. Miután az ezernyi réteg rákerült, leült, hogy a haját a kedvenc szolgálólánya feltűzhesse egy laza, de mégis bonyolult konytba, s amint ez elkészült, megszemlélte magát a tükörben, mely nem messze állt tőle. Az ékszerek nélkül is jól festett a mélykék ruhában, amit az eseményre választott magának. Megigazított néhány fodort a szoknyarészén, majd cselédei segítégével levonult édesapjához, akivel az oldalán kell megjelennie, mint házigazda...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Úgy táncolnék veled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugawara és Oikawa beszélgetésbe elegyednek, majd táncolnak, és közöttük szikra pattan...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ím az első tényleges fejezet. Úgy gondolom ez a hosszúság fog nagyjából maradni az elkövetkezendőkben is, de persze, majd kiderül.<br/>Szerintem a héten még legépelem az egészet, aztán attól függően mennyi fejezet lesz, feltöltötöm őket. <br/>Mit gondoltok, heti egy fejezet megfelelő lesz számotokra? És akkor tovább tart~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amikor itt volt az ideje, Sugawara elindult a bálterembe, ahol a tömeg már elég nagy volt, emberek voltak mindenhol, így lehetősége adódott társalgásba elegyedni néhány befolyásosnak látszó férfivel, mielőtt a házigazdák érkezését jelentő bemutatás harsányan végigfutott a bankettermen. Minden fej a férfi és lánya felé fordult. A nő… lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű volt. Még jó, hogy Koushi álcája férfi volt, mert így annyit bámulhatta a nőt, amennyit akarta…. Ez egy igazán váratlan plusz volt ebben az álcában. És őszintén, még akkor is, ha nem lett volna ilyen szép, meg kellett volna próbáljon legalább beszélni vele, mivel ő volt a kulcs a házigazdához, de látva őt, nem is kellett több motiváció a kis terve végigviteléhez. Ez azt foglalta magában, hogy beszélget majd néhány férfivel és nővel maga körül, kicsit flörtöl, mindeközben a nőt nézi, szemezve vele messziről, majd végül odamegy hozzá udvariasan és kér tőle egy táncot… majd megszerzi a titkokat vagy információkat tőle, vagy akármit is. Elvégre, Sugawara Koushi nem volt semmi jónak az elrontója~...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa Tooru lesétált az édesapjával, majd néhány szó után, amit váltottak, apja elengedte kezét és nagy cirádás beszédében bemutatta őt: legidősebb és egyetlen gyermekét. A nő érezte, hogy a szívverése felgyorsul, de ezt nem engedte meglátszani magán. Elmondta a begyakorolt szövegét, amit meg kellett tanulnia apja parancsára, majd hozzáfűzött még néhány jól hangzó frázist, hogy még inkább meggyőzze és lenyűgözze a közönséget, aztán egy fejedelmi pukedlit követően ment és elvegyült a tömegben. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikor a tapsok elültek és a zene is elkezdődött, körbenézett, hogy megtalálja az első potenciális áldozatát, először a befolyásos és erkölcstelen apákkal kezdve, engedve nekik, hogy nézzék és néhány kósza érintést is bezsebeljenek tőle, ahogy táncolt és beszélgetett velük.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara próbált szemezni a nővel, keresve tekintetét, szép lassan és észrevétlenül felé orientálódva, ahogy végigflörtölte az útját gazdag asszonyok és dámák között, akik tele voltak titkokkal és annyira kielégületlenek és figyeleméhesek voltak, elhanyagoltak férjeik által, így egy kis kedvességgel majdnem mind rávehető volt a beszédre, nyelvük hamar megeredt, ahogy gyengéden közelölelte őket magához néhány percig, ahogy táncolt velük, egészen belejőve az első néhány után, és igen jó információkat szerzett ezzel a technikával. Elvigyorodott gondolatban. Minden a terv szerint ment eddig. Így odament a puncsos asztalokhoz, ahol néhány férfi állt, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen, szemeivel még mindig keresve a hercegnő tekintetét, hogy észrevegye őt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sok táncon keresztül, Tooru el-elkapta egy meleg mogyorószín szempár figyelmét magán, ami aztán eltűnt, amint megkísérelte beazonosítani kihez is tartozik. Sóhajtott, majd miután az utolsó öregember, akivel táncolt, odasegítette a puncsos tálakhoz, majd egyedül hagyta. Valami lelkes ifjonc ezt a lépést látva odajött hozzá, így Oikawa úgy döntött, hogy flörtöl vele egy kicsit, hogy lássa, van-e  a birtokában érdekes információ, és persze, eközben kicsit ki is fújhatta magát a sok tánc után, és felfrissíthette magát a punccsal. Noha egy kis idő után nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy a fiatal fiú eléggé haszontalan a számára, és nem kevésbé idegesítő is volt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a fűzője is zavarta, túl szoros volt, de ez ellen sokat nem tehetett…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy a kiszemelt nőt megpillantotta nem messze attól az asztaltól, ahol ő is állt, Sugawara elégedett volt. Ez volt a tökéletes alkalma, hogy szóba elegyedjen vele, különösen azért, mert egy idegesítő fickó nagyon rá volt tapadva, ami látszólag nem volt kölcsönös érzés. Szóval itt volt az ő ideje, hogy tetszeleghessen a megmentő szerepében, ahogy megmenti a nőt a nem-kívánatos férfitől! Odament hozzájuk, és udvariasan megkérte a srácot, hogy menjen el, és hagyja a nőt békén, majd egy meghajlás és érzéki kézcsók után megkérdezte a hölgyet, hogy táncolna-e vele. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Nem tudtam nem észrevenni a gyönyörű ruháját, hölgyem. Elbűvölően néz ki, mint egy csillag a végtelen sötét égen, kiemelkedve belőle, ahogy fényesen ragyog. Felkérhetem egy táncra, hogy kimutathassan a hálám, amiért volt szerencsém találkozni egy ilyen angyali teremtménnyel, mint kegyed?” – udvarolt kifinomultan Koushi, és őszintén gondolta minden szavát ezúttal. A nő előtte tényleg ilyen csodálatos volt, sőt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mikor Oikawának kezdett tényleg elege lenni az előtte álló ifjúból, szerencsésen megszabadult tőle, ahogy a korábban látott mogyoróbarna szemek tulajdonosa lovagjaként lépett fel ellene, ahogy megmentette őt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Szavaid édesebbek, mint ezen puncs, vagy bármely mézé, melyet eddig kóstoltam – kuncogott a férfi flörtölésén, de felállt az asztaltól. – Megtudhatom a nevét is rejtélyes, édesszájú hős lovagomnak~?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Sugawara Koushi vagyok, legidősebb fia a Sugawara famíliának – válaszolt az ezüsthajú, majd egy tiszteletteljes meghajlással a barnahajú hölgy irányába. Miután felegyenesedett, kezét kinyújtotta felé, hogy belékarolhasson, s a táncparkettre vezethesse őt. – És mi a te neved, drága hölgyem? – kérdezett vissza, noha tudta jól erre a választ, mivel azt már bejelentették korábban. De mégis csak így volt az illendő, illetve egy remek flört-techinka is. Két dolgot egy csapásra.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, akkor ő lenne a Sugawara kölyök? Nos, szórakoztató lesz játszani vele egy kicsit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> gondolta Oikawa, próbálva elnyomni a vigyorát. – Oikawa Tooru vagyok, az Oikawa család örököse – </span>
  <em>
    <span>és hamarosan a következő uralkodója a megyének, de ki vagyok én, hogy ilyen titkokat kifecsegjek? Elvégre az ő titkaiért vagyok itt…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy a keringő elkezdődött, elkezdtek ők is táncolni, Sugawara könnyeden és dinamikusan vezette Oikawát, aki pedig követte őt, mint egy patak, elegánsan és finoman. Ez kétség kívül az egyike volt a legjobb táncoknak, melyben itt része volt Koushinak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gyengéden rámosolygott partnerére, élvezve a táncot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru fürgén mozgott a férfit követve, örömét lelve a szinkronizált mozgásukban. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Meg kell szereznem a tánctanáraikat, amint legyőztük őket,</span>
  </em>
  <span> jegyezte fel magának mentálisan, ahogy szemügyre vette úgy, mint ezt tette mindenkivel eddig az estélyen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi kedvesen mosolygott a nőre, érezve annak furcsa hangulat-változását. A nő intelligensnek tűnt a csinos pofija alatt.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Érdekes… Szóval nem tudom csak úgy átflörtölni az utam a titkaihoz…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– És mondd, te voltál az egyetlen, akit ideküldtek? Remélem az utazásod kellemesen telt – tooru úgy döntött, hogy a hercegnői személyiségét veszi magára, hogy megnyerje magának az utat a férfi szívéhez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Igen, sajnos a húgom elég szerencsétlen volt, hogy elkapjon egy veszedelmes betegséget, így pedig az édesapám hátramaradt vele, mert szíve bánattal telt emiatt – válaszolt Koushi. – És az utazásom elég zökkenőmentes volt, így nem panaszkodhatom, köszönöm az aggodalmad – mosolygott a nőre bájosan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Egy apa nélkül, hogy megregulázza őt, talán még könnyebb dolgom is lesz vele…</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Ó, édes…! Egy veszedelmes betegség? Remélem Isten kegyelmes lesz hozzá. Imádkozni fogok, hogy meggyógyuljon, és ezen nehéz teher levétessen vállaitokról – mondta tooru, szomorú kifejezést viselve a betegség hallatán. Az ilyesmi valóban nem volt könnyedén vehető dolog…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara bólintott, egy hálás, köszönő gesztusként. – Értékelem kedves szavaid, Tooru hercegnő. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek most, hogy hálámat kimutassam, amiért eljöttél erre a bálra. – Ahogy ezt kimondta, egy szende, elpirulással tetézett arckifejezést vett magára Tooru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Az enyhe vöröse pirulása rózsáinak nagyon jól állt Oikawának… Sugawara érezte, hogy vágya egyre nő. De erősnek kellett lennie, és nem belemennie a nő játszmáiba ilyen egyszerűen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Újból fejet hajtott, ahogy a keringő véget ért, és megköszönte neki a táncot. – Megtiszteltetésnek venném, ha még egy táncot magamének mondhatnék önnel, de tudom, mily önző lenne, hogy lefoglaljam ilyen sok időre a házigazdasszonyt – Koushi egy szomorú, kivert-kutyás szerelmetes pillatást varázsolt magára. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Valóban az lenne – bólintott Oikawa. – De ki vagyok én, hogy nemet mondta egy második körre, mikor azt ilyen szépen kérik~? – kérdezett vissza egy apró vigyorral, majd újra belevetette magát a tömegbe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Egy a másikéhoz fogható vigyor talált utat Sugawara arcára is erre. A nő… tényleg nem volt semmi. Ó, hogy mennyire szerette volna őt érezni a kezei alatt…  Hogy láthassa, ahogy ez a tökéletes alakítása a nőnek megtörik, ahogy- de, talán jobb is, ha itt abbahagyjuk ezt a gondolatmenetet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addig is, Koushi körbenézett újabb partnerek után kutatva, akiktől megtudhat titkokat, továbbra is néha szemezve Oikawával, hogy tudassa vele, még nem végeztek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ezúttal viszont Oikawa is csatlakozott a szemezéshez, néha lopott pillantásokat vetve Sugawarára, miközben bárki befolyásos kezeibe bevetette magát, akivel keresztezték egymást útjaik. Végül el kellett látogatnia a toalettre, ahol találkozott édesapjával és elmondta neki a szerzett információk és titkok felét, vagyis, jobban mondva, a Tooru számára értéktelen információkat, majd ténylegesen is használta a toalettet a cselédei segítségével. Tudta, hogy túl sokat ivott, de ha egyszer a puncs ilyen jó volt….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi érezte, hogy a nő viszonozta pillantásait, ami boldoggá tette. Szóval tényleg volt esélye nála… Helyes, helyes. Még akár egy erős szövetségest is faraghat belőle, ha a nő hajlandó megtartani a titkát… elvégre intelligens volt, és remek helyzetben ahhoz, hogy titkokat szerezzen meg a befolyásos emberektől… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Most már csak egy jó indokot kell adnom neki, hogy miért dolgozzon velem… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hmm….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Egy kis idő után Oikawa visszatért a bálterembe, és furcsa módon az első dolog, vagy is inkább személy, akit tekintetével keresett, az Sugawara volt. De csak finoman. Nem szabadott feltűnőnek lennie ezzel kapcsolatban. Így körbesétált, de most már nagyrészt visszautasította a táncra való felkéréseket, ahogy kezdett elfáradni ebben a nehéz ruhában és buta magassarkúban, nem is említve a fűzőt. Már alig várta, hogy vége legyen az estélynek, ezen a ponton. De még megígért egy táncot </span>
  <em>
    <span>neki…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy a bál kezdett lassan a végéhez közeledni, Sugawara újra aktívan elkezdte keresni Oikawát, de a nő találta meg őt végül. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Ah, hölgyem, lenne kedve az utolsó tánchoz velem, netalán? – kérdezte Koushi egy félénk mosollyal, jobban részegnek tettetve magát, mint amilyen igazából volt, de így is csak mérsékelten, csupán egy kis aranyos, félénk becsiccsentett imitáció keretében. A hölgyek általában kedvelték az ilyet, és talán ő is könnyebb prédának látná így…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Lenne bizony, valóban – bólintott Tooru egy könnyed mosollyal, felajánlva a kezét a férfinek, engedve neki, hogy a táncparkettre vezesse. Észrevette, hogy a férfi némileg illuminált állapotban volt, ami lehet, hogy pont kapóra jön számára. – Mondd el nekem, mit lehet tudni a helyről, ahol laksz? Sosem jártam még arra, és tudod, eléggé szeretnék többet megtudni – kérdezte egy idő után, mikor táncolni kezdtek, próbálva kétségbeesettnek hangzani a válaszokért.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara elmosolyodott, ahogy a táncparkettre vezette a nőt, és elkezdte vezetni őt az utolsó angol keringőben, naívan belenézve szemeibe. – A szülővárosom az, melyre oly kíváncsi vagy, drága hölgyem? Akkor nem tehetek mást, mint hogy válaszolok minden kérdésedre. De először, kérlek engedd, hogy mindketten elvesszünk utolsó együtt töltött táncunkban, és élvezzük, amíg tart, majd utána beszélhetünk, amennyit csak kegyed szeretne – válaszolt Koushi, próbálva aranyosnak és csábítónak hangzani, miközben koordinálatlannak is, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy rávegye együtt töltsenek egy kis időt kettesben.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Rengeteg fiatalemberhez volt ma már szerencsém beszélni, akik ma mind hazatérnek egyenesen a  bál után. Talán te más lennél? – kérdezett vissza Tooru, egy pillantást küldve táncpartnere felé. Észrevette, hogy a férfi arra próbálta rávenni, hogy elvonuljanak és kettesben töltsenek el időt, de mi volt a szándéka ezzel? Nos, ha az volt, amire gondolt, hogy volt, ami a legtöbb férfit hajtja, akkor majd jól elintézi, hogy a férfi ne élvezze az intim dolgokat az ágyban az eljövendő feleségével, ezt bebiztosítja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara bólintott. – Végülis, hogy mondhatnék nemet egy ilyen gyönyörű nőnek, aki szeretne valamit tőlem? Bármit megteszek, amit tőlem kérsz, hercegnő – udvarolt ismét Koushi, próbálva hízelegni. – Én lennék a legmegtiszteltebb, ha az éjszakát is itt tölthetném – pirul el, ahogy ezt hozzáfűzte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, szóval csak vágyakozik utánam… Nos, ez érthető, ki nem tenné, főleg, ha az éjszakát velem tölthetné?</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találunk számodta egy szép és kényelmes lakosztályt, ahol elköltheted az éjszakát néhány szolgálóval, akiket a használatodra bocsájtok, ha ez az, amit kívánsz – válaszolt Tooru. Elvégre elég nehéz volt úgy információt kiszedni valakiből, ha az éppen tövig benne volt… Így az tényleg az utolsó dolog lenne, amibe beleegyezik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ah, de szolgálóim nekem is vannak… – válaszolt Koushi lehangoltan, alakítása tökéletes volt. – Úgy hiszem, akkor talán jobban tenném, ha egyenesen hazamennék…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Talán nem értékeled a nagylelkű ajánlatom? Az ideutazás biztosan fárasztó volt, és ez az estély fáradalmaival együtt… az lenne a legjobb, ha itt maradnál az éjszakára. – Válaszolt Oikawa, valamiért a férfi szavával ellentmondva. Furcsa, elvégre normál esetben hagyná a másikat hazamenni… De ő… nagyon értékes információk forrása volt, amiket minden áron meg kellett szereznie…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ne értsen félre, drága hölgyem. Több, mint hálás vagyok a nagylelkű ajánlatáért, de azt hittem, hogy beszélni szeretne velem, így ha ez nem fog megtörténni, akkor nincsen okom maradni – hajtott fejet Sugawara tiszteletteljesen a nőnek, remekül átadva a szomorú kiskutya érzetet. Vajon megtörik a nő és engedi, hogy vele maradjon? Ez csak rajta állt…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, nem kicsit volt ravasz a férfi, az átkozott. Oikawa sóhajtott mentálisan. Hogy mit meg nem tesz, csak hogy összezúzza őket…</span>
  <em>
    <span> de így csak még meglepőbb lesz számukra, számára, mikor realizálja, hogy az ok, amiért birodalmuk összeomlik, az nem más, mint hogy beszélt velem ezalkalommal</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Igen. Az az arc megéri ezt a “beszélgetést”, amit tenni fognak ma éjjel. Így finoman megfogta a férfi kezét. – Természetesen mindent meg szeretnék tudni a szülőhazádról – adott egy szemérmes mosolyt is hozzá.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara ezt követő mosolya sugárzó volt, ahogy viszonozta Oikawáét. A nő keze olyan gyengéden tartotta az övét… Ó, hogy ez milyen jó lesz. Engedte, hogy a nő vezesse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A következő fejezetben pedig életbe lép az "explicit" figyelmeztetés, így figyeljetek oda :) <br/>Sajnos nem tudom azt mondani, hogy ha nem szereted/bírod ne olvasd, mert lényeged információk fognak elhangzani közben... </p>
<p>No de, véleményeteket ne tartsátok magatokban~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Micsoda nő ez a férfi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>újabb nagyon gyér dal lett a címe a fejezetnek, de ezen már én sem lepődök meg.</p>
<p>azon viszont igen, hogy ezredjére is ugyanannyira zavarba jövök, ha ilyesmit kell magyarul legépelnem...</p>
<p>Nos, jó olvasást!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gyakorlottan manőverezett az emberek között Tooru, ahogy vezette Koushit a szobájába, elküldve a szolgálóit, hogy térjenek vissza a saját körleteikbe, majd becsukta az ajtót maguk után.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara Oikawára pillantott, elvigyorodva a zár kattanásának hangján.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru ment és meggyújtott még néhány gyertyát még mielőtt az éj sötétje teljesen leszállt volna, majd leült az ágyára. – Szóval, mesélj el mindent róla. Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ó, nem kétlem, hogy így van~ – kuncogott Koushi, ahogy lassan odament a nő elé. – De mondd meg nekem, drága Tooru-m, meg tudod tartani a titkaim~? – kérdezte csábítóan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Milyen titkokra gondolsz? Meg tudom tartani mindet a megfelelő árért. Van talán valami, amit meggyónnál, de nem találtad a legközelebbi papot? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Oikawa, ingerkedve a férfivel, ahogy az közelebb jött hozzá. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ó, olyan titkokat tudok, amikért a legtöbb ember ölne, és te ezeket akarod, nem igaz~? – vigyorodott el Sugawara, ahogy közelebbhajolt a nőhöz, majdnem rálehelve az utolsó szavait a másik ajkaira. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Mit akarsz cserébe? – Oikawa ellökte magától Sugawarát, annak ellenére, hogy a gerince is végigborzongott jólesően a másik közelségére és szavaira. Tehát, a férfi nem volt buta, ez most már biztos. De érezte, hogy nem pénzt akar Koushi, vagy más tradicionális dolgot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Téged~ – érkezett a válasz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ilyen olcsón árulod a titkaid manapság? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tooru. – Be kellene számítanod az inflációt legközelebb. Feltéve, hogy lesz legközelebb~.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi felkacagott ezt hallva. – Természetesen lesz – ebben már biztos volt. A nő intelligens volt, tehát miért akarna az apja bábja lenni? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Míg, ha beleegyezne, hogy a szövetségesem legyen, azt tehetne, amit akarna</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Sugawara lehajolt, hogy megcsókolja a nőt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A csók meglepte Oikawát. És ami még inkább meglepte, hogy milyen őszintének érződött. Így gyengéden visszacsókolt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi nem erőltette rá magát a másikra, még nem akarta elijeszteni a nőt, elvégre…  Finoman elkezdte kihámozni Toorut a ruháiból, ahogy gyengéd csókokat hintett az ajkaira és nyakára, attól függően, hogy hol érte, ahogy a ruhával bíbelődött. Szerencsére, mivel ő is nő volt, így eléggé értett ahhoz, hogy miként lehetett a leggyorsabban megszabadulni a ruháktól.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa zihált némileg, amint ajkaik szétváltak, és mélyebb levegőket vett, ahogy a férfi megszabadította a ruháitól, minekutána végre kapott rendesen levegőt, illetve zihált a finom csókoktól, amiket Koushi rajta hagyott. A férfi eléggé szakértő lehetett a ruhákat és az ajkait illetően. Megborzongott, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy még mi mindent tehet vele… Különösen oda kell figyelnie arra, hogy ne adja ki a titkait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy Tooru immár csak az alsóöltözetében volt, Koushi leült mellé az ágyra, majd az ölébe húzta, hogy mélyebben megcsókolja végre,mivel a nő látszólag hozzászokott a gyengédebbeihez, és többet akart. És így finoman fel is lökhette ölét a másikhoz, hogy a nő érezhesse a – hamis – domborulatot a nadrágja elején, mintha keményedne érte. Nos, nem mintha nem lett volna nedves érte… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa lelkesen csókolta vissza férfit, fel-felnyögdösve a ritmikus összedörzsölődéseken. Ahogy Sugawara nyakát ölelte, szép lassan elkezdte vetkőztetni őt, közben simogatva a feltárt bőrfelületeket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi engedte, hogy a nő szép lassan megszabadítsa a ruháitól, s közben vigyora újra utat talált az arcára. – Nem szeretnél megkóstolni mielőtt úgy elbűvöllek, hogy felrepülsz a Holdig, majd vissza~? – szinte dorombolta a kérdést, elengedve Toorut, hogy azt tegyen a nő, amit szeretne. Ó, micsoda meglepetés fogja érni, ha leveszi róla a nadrágot és alsóneműt…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa rajtahagyta az inget a férfin, mivel személyes véleménye szerint az jól mutatott a férfiakon, majd megnyalta az ajkait, ahogy felnézett rá. – Majd meglátjuk azt az utolsót~ – elvigyorodott, ahogy letérdelt az ágy elé, ahol Sugawara ült, vele szemben, majd szép lassan elkezdte kihámozni őt a nadrágjából.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi egy vigyorral várta a nő reakcióját.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy Tooru elért odáig, szemei kitágultak meglepetésében. Felnézett, csak, hogy tekintete találkozzon a férfi- vagyis </span>
  <b>
    <em>nő </em>
  </b>
  <span>vigyorával. Felállt, beleülve a nő ölébe. – Ez volt az ingyenes próba azokból a titkokból?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Igen – érkezett a válasz az ezüsthajútól.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ó, hogy a gyors felfogása milyen izgató volt</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Koushi érezte, ahogy jobban nedvesedik ott lent. – És hogy tetszik eddig, Tooru-drága?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Te igazán érdekes férfi vagy – kuncogott a barnahajú, ahogy lehúzta a nő nadrágját teljesen, míg a másik keze utat talált a hajába és azzal játszott.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ez nevetésre ingerelte Koushit, a nő szavai megsimogatták hízelkedve. – És nem én vagyok az egyetlen érdekes valaki a helyiségben – vágott vissza azonnal, ahogy gyengéden megsimogatta Tooru hátát, kezei pedig lassan felkúsztak annak kombinéje alá, megtalálva utukat a nő hetyke kis gömbjeihez.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Miért? Van itt netán egy harmadik személy is? – kérdezett vissza Oikawa, egy győzedelmes mosollyal, ahogy sikeresen kiszabadította a hosszú ezüst hajtincseket a rejtelyhelyükről, egy szoros kontyból.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Csak mi ketten vagyunk itt – tisztázta ezt Koushi, ahogy elkezdett játszani a nő bimbóival.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Mit sugalmaz akkor, jóuram? – kérdezte Tooru rekedtes hangon, ahogy Koushi ujjainak játéka nem hagyta hidegen, próbálva csábosan hangzani. De a nő nagyon értette a dolgát…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Már megtettem a javaslatom… ha jól emlékszem, magában foglalta, hogy a hölgyem megkóstol~ – ismételte meg Sugawara egy önelégült mosollyal, noha a másik rekedt hangja elég erotikus volt, ami teljesen feltüzelte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Gondolkozom, hogy elfogadjam- e az ajánlatot… és hogy miként gyónjam meg eme nagy bűnt holnap, mint egy buzgó gyermeke az Úrnak – játszotta Oikawa az ártatlant, ahogy lassan megszabadította Koushit az ingétől is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Á, igen, valóban,  micsoda bűn – bólintott Sugawara, ahogy segített Oikawaának megszabadulni az ingétől és a melleit leszorító dolgoktól.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ezek után képes leszek aludni éjszaka – folytatta Tooru, ráhajolna a másik melleire, hogy gyengéd csókokat hintsen rájuk. Közben azon kósza gondolat keresztezte elméjét, hogy azok a leszorító dolgok kész kínzóeszközök voltak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Ó, az biztos is, hogy nem leszel képes aludni az éjszaka~ – Koushi zihált és lihegett kissé, ahogy a nő masszírozta a melleit. Olyan jó érzés volt… – Hiszen elérem, hogy annyiszor legyen olyan gyönyörben részed, hogy elveszted fonalát a számolásnak, elbűvöllek, túlstimulálva az érzékeid, ahogy beledöngöllek ebbe a matracba –  váltott a kifinomul udvarlásból egy kicsit grafikusabbá, szinte ledérré az ezüsthajú. Noha ez annyira nem volt kenyere, de a helyzet ezt követelte meg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru a másik minden szavát érezte dél felé vonulni testén, ahogy tovább kényeztette. Mkor késznek érezte magát, elkezdte lefelé venni a csókjai útját, míg nem elért a céljához, ahol megállt egy pillanatra, hogy felnézzen Koushi szemeibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy tekintetük találkozott, Sugawara még jobban széttárta lábait. – Készen állok rád. Látod milyen kemény vagyok érted~? – kérdezte, még mindig úgy választva szavait, mintha férfi lenne, hiszen be kellett biztosítsa, hogy senki más sem jön rá az igazi kilétére, mivel bárki hallgatózhatott az ajtónál, így nem kockáztathatott. De Tooru, ő bizony láthatta, hogy igazából milyen nedves is volt érte… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa megnyalta az ajkait, megfogta a nő combjait, s először körbenyalta, mintegy kóstolóként. Várta, hogy a másik könyörögjön érte…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara kiengedett egy reszketős sóhajt. Olyan incselkedő  volt a másik…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru a belső combjait masszírozta a nőnek közben, nem mutatva jelét, hogy szándékában áll bármi más.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi rájött, hogy a nő azt akarja, hogy könyörögjön érte. Nos… miért is ne adja meg neki ezt az örömöt? – Ó, drága hölgyem, kérem… szeretném a nyelvét érezni magamon… – kezdte finoman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa elvigyorodott, lassan engedve a másik szavainak, mire az finom zihálásokkal fejezte ki háláját, amiket Tooru sokkal édesebbnek talált, mint amit eddig valaha hallott, és csupán jobban felaljzotta, hogy jobb munkát végezzen számára, és persze a titkokért is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ahogy Oikawa mélyebbre ment nyelvével, úgy Sugawara nagyobbakat nyögdösött, néha ajkairól legördült a másik neve. Mikor már nem tudott mélyebbre menni, elkezdte a további kényeztetést: simogatta a nő belső combjait, próbálva megtalálni annak leggyengébb pontját. Koushi ahogy egyre közeledett a beteljesüléshez, egyre gyakrabban engedett szabad utat hangjainak. S ahogy Tooru mindenét beleadta abba, amit csinált, Koushi hamarosan elélvezett, a másik nevével ajkain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa mindet lenyelte, néhány cseppet engedve mellé menni, majd felnézett a nőre. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara ezt rendkívül erotikusnak találta, így képtelen volt megakadályozni magát, s felhúzta a nőt, egy mély csókra. Tooru visszacsókolt, ráülve a másikra, ahogy ujjait végigfuttatta annak hajában, aki erre belenyögött a szájába. Majd viszonozta a mozdulatot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ami szintén kiérdemelt egy nyögést, mely nagyon is Koushi kedvére való volt. Így lassan elkezdte a nő nyakát csókolgatni lefelé, kezeit is engedte lejjebb kalandozni.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>De még mielőtt Koushi túlságosan elvarázsolhatta volna, Tooru megállította a nő kezét, egy légszomjas nyögéssel. – Mi van azokkal a titkokkal? Úgy gondolom, kiérdemeltem néhány újabb titkot most – nézett a másik szemeibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara felkuncogott erre. – Mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdezett vissza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Sajnálatos módon elég mohó vagyok, így mindent tudni akarok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>– Nos, nem fogok mindent elmondani most azonnal – érkezett a válasz. – De elmondom neked, hogy a fivérem a beteg, és míg az apám azt hiszi, hogy majd felépül, nem fog, vagy ha mégis, akkor megölöm őt – suttogta Koushi egyenesen Tooru fülébe a titkát, hogy senki más ne hallhassa meg. Majd megnyalta a nő fülcimpáját, mintha semmi sem történt volna, kezeit pedig visszavezette lefelé tartó útjukra a nő hátán.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Míg Sugawara hasznos információt osztott meg Oikawával, ami igazán tetszett a nőnek az a mód volt, ahogyan ezt az ezüsthajú tette. Érezte, hogy máris többet akar, de beérte ennyivel egyenlőre. – Mit akarsz velem? Vagy tőlem? – kérdezte, tudva, hogy a nő túl ravasz volt ahhoz, hogy minden információját csak úgy odaadja.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Azt is meg fogod tudni, de először, engedd meg, hogy kielégítselek~ – suttogta Koushi Tooru nyakába a választ, majd finoman ráharapot a bőrre az ajkai alatt és megszívta gyengéden, ahogy kezei elértek a nő fenekére, s megszorította azt, óvatosan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa nyögdösött, vagyis, helyesebb lenne azt mondani, hogy Sugawara késztette erre. A nő minden érintése, suttogása tökéletes helyeken érte őt, ami borzongást váltott ki a gerince táján.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aztán Sugawara egyik keze Oikawa lábai közé merészkedett, íncselkedően körültáncolva a melegsége forrását. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru szorosan ölelte Koushi nyakát, hogy rajta maradjon, zihálva a nő tehetséges kezei miatt. – Le- legalább a neved igazi?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Természetesen igazi – válaszolt az ezüsthajú rekedtes hangon, ahogy lassan bekörözte az útját egyik ujja a barnahajúba, aki erre jobban rámarkolt az ezüsstühajú vállaira, egy egészen ledér felnyögéssel, elfelejtve a név-kérdést, amit épp csak felhozott.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi hozzáadott az előzőhöz még egy ujjat. – Ó, ez tetszik~? – kérdezte a nő ingerkedve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru csak bólintani tudott erre, fejét a nő vállára hajtotta, aki ki- és bemozgatta két ujját még néhányszor, majd ollózásra váltott, lassan először, majd gyorsított, mire a barnahajú szorítása a vállain erősödött, s a nő hangot adott élvezetének, mely elnyerte tetszését Koushinak, aki tudta, hogy a másik nincs már messze, csak egy kicsi kell még neki… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa felsikkantott, ahogy érezte, hogy a másik még jobban mozgatja ujjait benne, s, hogy ennek hatására mennyire közel  járt már… Kezeit felcsúsztatta a nő hajába, megkapaszkodva a hosszú ezüst tincsekben, amire a másik egy mély nyögéssel felelt, s megszorította szabad kezével a fenekét, mely elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy fél-sikoltással elélvezzen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara elégedett volt ezzel a reakcióval, így ujjait kihúzta eddigi helyükről, majd lenyalta a másik élvezetét róluk, miközben szemkontaktust létesített a barnahajúval, aki elég erősen elpirult erre, azzal a kósza gondolattal, hogy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miképp nézhet így ki? Egyáltalán nem fair.</span>
  </em>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi ezek után a nő felé hajolt, s egy gyengéd csókot hintett annak vörös orcájára egy mosollyal. – Olyan édes vagy, Hercegnő~.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Erre Tooru úgy érezte, arca, ha ez lehetséges volt, még sötétebb árnyalatot vett fel, de azért próbálta ezt a reakciót leküzdeni. – Pe-persze, hogy az vagyok – </span>
  <em>
    <span>de Koushié sem volt rossz…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Mit szeretne a hercegnőm következőnek~? – kérdezte Sugawara. – Szeretnéd, ha én nyalnálak ki? Vagy talán a matracba kellene döngöljelek, kitöltve téged az élvezetemmel? – kérdezte elmélyült hangon, ahogy az némileg rekedt lett a korábbi nyögdösésektől, még mindig figyelve férfi álcájára is, a mondat tartalmával.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>– Csinálj, amit akarsz – érkezett végül a válasz, az egyetlen épkézláb, amit Tooru ködös elméje képes volt összehozni ilyen rövid határidőn belül.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>És Sugawara több, mint boldogan engedelmeskedett. Lefektette Oikawát a matracra, s megszabadult a még rajta levő kombinétól, aki ezt csak engedte, gondolva, hogy sokkal könnyebben lehetett vele bánni, ha közben feküdt. Így várakozón nézett fel az ezüsthajúra, aki visszamosolygott rá, egy olyan mosollyal, mely ígéreteket rejtett, majd Koushi elkezdte nyalogatni s csókolgatni a barnahajú melleit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa felzihált erre. A nő olyan gyengéd volt vele.. Így felemelte egyik kezét, hogy megérintse, Sugawara pedig belesimult az érintésébe, ahogy folytta még finomabb nyalintásokkal a nő mellbimbóinak édes kínzását.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru gyengéden simogatta Koushi oldalait, próbálva lecsendesíteni a légzését. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi elmosolyodott ezen, mivel jó érzés volt. – Készen állsz, Hercegnő? – kérdezte, belenézve a nő szemeibe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ne utáljatok nagyon, hogy félbevágtam a részt...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>